kamen_rider_alternate_adaptation_universefandomcom-20200213-history
Galactic Quest
Keeping Secrets is the twelfth, thirteen, and fourteenth episodes of Power Rangers Rescue Force. Synopsis to be added Plot Part 1 Langston informs Liz and the rangers that a meteor containing the ancient Galactic Dragon Zord has been found flying through space. Cosgrave, Zamora (Cosgrave’s daughter), & Toxico are also after the zord as they know the power that it possesses. The rangers now have to race the 3 into space to obtain the zord. The meteor lands on the planet Argon, a planet inside the milky way. The ranger hyper speed to the planet where they are encountered by a group of galactic space pirates who are ravaging to inhabitants of the planet. The rangers save the inhabitants, however the galactic pirates’ leader, Captain Zorg, destroyed the rangers’ ship. Part 2 The rangers a now stuck on the planet and have to find not only the Galactic Dragon Zord, but also a ship to escape on. Liz tells them that they can leave the planet in the Galactic Dragon Zord. The rangers soon find the zord but are unable to control it. Cosgrave then captures the zord, and Cosgrave then splits the rangers up on 3 different planets. The rangers are able to escape using Captain Zorg’s space ship, but Captain Zorg grabs Jane and leaves her stranded-on Argon. The rangers are unable to go back and get her. Also, the Galactic Dragon Zord escapes from Cosgrave. Part 3 Jane is stuck on Argon and has to fight off Captain Zorg and Zamora. She then gets help from a warrior on Argon named The Argon Phantom. She is taken to his base, and he reveals himself as the prince of Argon, Alexander. He says that his Father & Mother was captured by Zorg and that Zorg has been raiding his planet. Jane offers her help to the prince and get rid of Zorg. They both thought of a plan to stop him. They both try to double team Zorg, but he is able to overpower them. Zorg then blasts Alexander, and Alexander is weakened. Alexander shouts “now” to Jane and throws a crystal to her called the phantom crystal. She merges it with her morpher and takes in the power of the crystal. Becoming the yellow phantom ranger, and uses her blaster fused with the crystal to damage Zorg. Zorg then drinks a serum that makes him grow larger, and Jane is without her megazord. The crystal then starts to glow, and the legendary galactic dragon zord appears and Jane takes control of the zord. Her and Zorg battle, and then she uses the dragon cannon to destroy Zorg. Afterwards, Jane asks Alexander to come with her and join the rescue force, but he turns down the offer, saying he wanted to stay and continue to protect his planet. Jane tries to give the phantom crystal back, but Alexander tells her to keep it. She then flies in the Dragon zord and traveled back to earth. Cast * to be added